


Under the Halcyon

by Android_G01



Series: Dashing Daredevil Felix Millstone and his companion, the rogue Captain Leo Hawthorne [2]
Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Android_G01/pseuds/Android_G01
Summary: "I got something to show ya" Felix lifted himself up onto his forearms, he didn't look like he was trying to make an easy joke, so Leo eased up, sat back a little further on his lap and crossed his arms."Go on""Get dressed, it's a bit of a hike"
Relationships: Male Captain/Felix Millstone, The Captain/Felix Millstone
Series: Dashing Daredevil Felix Millstone and his companion, the rogue Captain Leo Hawthorne [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148750
Kudos: 7





	Under the Halcyon

**Author's Note:**

> I can't find a good spot in the main part of 'Oh No' for this, so enjoy Felix and Leo getting their rocks off.
> 
> Although at the time of posting they haven't gotten together in the main work, c'mon, you all know it's coming.
> 
> No spoilers for any missions, no warnings apart from this being very NSFW.

"Leo"

"LEO c'mon" 

Leo wanted to throw whoever was trying to wake him up out an airlock, they'd docked at Stellar Bay, the crew breaking off for some downtime. 

He'd taken advantage of the empty ship; climbing into his bunk and proceeding to fall into what his mother used to call 'basically a coma' , but now? now he had someone trying to upend this plan. 

"Leo. Wake. UP" a pillow came into contact with his back.

Leo shot up ready to defend himself from whoever had intruded, but he quickly froze, Felix was kneeling next to his bunk grinning at him, an inch from his face.

"Mornin' babe" he said with a shit eating grin.

Leo lunged at him, tackled the other to the ground and began to smother him with a pillow, not hard enough to hurt, but not gentle either. Payback. 

Felix was laughing now, pinned to the ground by Leo and not looking at ALL sorry for disturbing his rest.

"What do you want?" Leo said removing the pillow "speak carefully because I'm thinking of installing a brig" 

"Hot. You gonna straddle me half naked there to?" The other's grin turned predatory " 'cuse I wouldn't say no" hands coming to rest on Leo's hips, hooking his fingers under the waistband of his underwear. 

"Oh no, not getting off that easy-" Felix laughed "Shut it, what do you want" Leo said taking Felix's hands away from his hips, successfully ruining his fun.

"I got something to show ya" Felix lifted himself up onto his forearms, he didn't look like he was trying to make an easy joke, so Leo eased up, sat back a little further on his lap and crossed his arms.

"Go on" 

"Get dressed, it's a bit of a hike" Felix said sitting further up "not that I'd complain about the current dress code, but you might get some looks" 

"This better be good" Leo muttered as he stood up, starting to pull his trousers on.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

The two were walking up one of the hills that surrounded Stellar Bay, most deadly flora and fauna asleep for the night and those that were awake seemed to be in no mood to attack.

It was dark, the main source of light coming from Olympus, bathing everything in a blue glow. Bio-luminescent life was few and far between here, Leo could only make out pin pricks of it within the wilds as they walked past, looking like a small system in itself. 

"This way" Felix said, taking Leo's hand and ushering him to an incline on their left "It's a bit further up" 

The mountain wasn't all that tall, a few steep areas but most worn away into a small path by travelers, this must have been a tourist spot back in Terra 1's heyday. 

As they rounded the corner Leo came to a stop, Felix had let go of his hand and moved to stand by a ledge. 

"Well?" 

It was beautiful, an outcropping that looked over the ocean, reflecting the galaxy above into infinity. Night blooming wildflowers masking the sulfur in the air, cool breeze picking up and rustling the grass around them.

Leo walked over to where Felix had taken a seat, legs hanging over the side and hands braced behind his back.

"It's amazing" Leo said, voice quiet and still getting over the sudden change of scenery "How did you even find this place?" 

They were sitting side by side now, Felix draping an arm around Leo and the other resting his head on a shoulder.

"I got bored a while back and decided to do some wandering, stumbled upon this place while looking for somewhere to take a piss"

"Romantic" Leo joked, he'd be lying if he said the others inability to not ruin the moment wasn't part of his charm 

"Anyway, didn't take the piss, decided that when I'd made my move I'd bring you here" Felix sounded nervous "so, do you y'know like it? Here?" 

Leo leaned up and placed a kiss on the other's cheek "I love it" 

"OH FUCK! I nearly forgot" Felix suddenly blurted out, getting up quickly and rummaging around in the brush.

"Wha? What's wrong?" Leo said, slightly dazed at the loud noise, now bracing himself with hands in front, the loss of Felix's body had thrown him of balance "What're you looking for?"

"Aha!" Felix made a motion of success, pulling a small storage case out of the brush "I stashed this here earlier, was worried some jackass would ruin everything and steal it" 

He turned around holding a bottle of Iceberg Aged Whisky and two mugs

"I swiped this from one of those corporate assholes" he said triumphantly, returning to his spot next to Leo "I only steal the finest for my boyfriends" 

Leo chuckled as he took the mug of whisky from Felix, it'd been easy to fall into the boyfriend role after they got together, not that they had to change anything really, they only difference was the addition of open affection, not stopping themselves at the last second anymore.

"I'm honored" 

They fell back into comfortable silence, watching the system go by, freighters streaking past on their way to wherever, some locked in orbit around the satellite, bands on Olympus rotating slow and steady behind them. 

"The real shows about to start" Felix whispered, nudging Leo and directing his vision upwards 

Lights streaked across the sky, some behind Olympus, others in front. Twinkling before fading out or disappearing over the horizon, it was a meteor shower, one of many he'd seen but the first with Felix. 

"How did you know about the shower?" Leo asked, not looking away from the sky 

"I asked ADA if there was anything happening on Monarch tonight, once everyone was out and you'd fallen asleep" Leo bet he had something to do with everyone conveniently finding their own entertainment tonight as well "She told me about the shower happening and suggested I find a high place with 'little to no light pollution'" the last part was in air quotes.

Leo took the mug from Felix's hand, setting it to one side, moving to sit in his lap, arms loose around his neck. The other's muscle memory kicking in, hand on one of Leo's hip the other on the ground behind his back, bracing the two. 

"Thank you" Leo said, he was eye to eye with Felix, a rare occurrence unless they were sitting like this, he lent in and began to kiss a line to Felix's mouth. 

Felix was silent, just looking forward, hand still on it’s perch and no move being made to kiss Leo back, any other time and he would have been pulled in immediately. 

So Leo stopped, pulling away to look at the other and noticed the frown on Felix's face.

"What?" Leo asked, old worry pooling in his stomach, they fell into a quasi-relationship fast, but it being 'official' was new "Is something-"

"No, no nothings wrong, I was just-" Felix took a breath, he looked like he was fighting himself, an internal debate about finishing what he was about to say "Sometimes I wonder why me, y'know? You, you could pick anyone, why me?" he still hadn't moved, another breath before his brain decided to spill this entire secret "I'm not- I'm just some back bay rat, why not Grimm? Fuck it why not Max?" 

"OK one, gross don't ever make me think about Max like that again" that made Felix smile, 'first part of his mission accomplished' Leo thought "And secondly, I like you, Mr Felix ' King of the Back Bays' Millstone, have from the start" 

"Yeah but I'm not…" he trailed off "I don't look-"

"I think your hot" Leo said "I like how you look, I like your face" a kiss to his cheek "I like your outfit" hands trailing the lapel of his jacket, Leo tried to put on a sultry voice before saying "and I really like how you look holding your" another kiss "big" another "gun" Felix laughed harder at that and Leo could feel his smile widening "and I like-" 

"Enough" came the whine from Felix, smiling fully and the tension faded "Okay, okay I get it" he said burring his face into Leo's neck "now, back to what we were doing" 

Felix started to lean in, the kiss was stopped by Leo's hand on his chest.

"Hold on" Leo said "Are you okay? We're not making out while your not okay. And don't lie to me I'll know." 

"I'm fine Leo, honest". He had a hand to his heart, mocking the UDL pledge "for the record I think your hot too" 

Leo dissolved into laughter at that, letting himself be pulled in for a kiss, hands going around Felix's neck and hips slotting together. He let out a gasp as the others hands landed on his ass and started to push their hips together building a rhythm, once it was clear Leo would keep it up, he let go and began to push the other young man's shirt up. 

Leo lifted his arms, only breaking the kiss when the collar of the shirt hit his chin, catching a breath and starting to undo Felix's belt while he could see properly, both panting and pupils blown wide. 

Felix pulled his shirt off the second Leo had stripped him of his vest and pulled the jumpsuit's upper part down. He Let himself be pushed down by Leo, back against the ground and looking up at the other, backlit by Olympus, curls glowing in the light and eyes bearing down upon him, lip half caught between his teeth.

If Felix died that second, he'd swear Leo was the one coming to take him into eternity, his lackluster prose was interrupted by Leo beginning to move, pants being pulled down just below his hips, leaving him in now very tight underwear, Leo wasn't any better, his fly had been pulled down by Felix, dragging the front of his briefs with it, leaving the smaller man exposed.

Leo had paused, hand just above Felix's crotch, causing him to buck and groan, desperate for contact, still no movement from the other.

"Leo?" he asked, voice laced with desperation, void he was going to go crazy if they didn't get on with it.

"I'm- I keep expecting someone to walk in on us" he laughed "every time we've tried to…" Leo stopped "Doesn't matter, it's too late now, you've got me all revved up" 

Leo slid forward, grinding into Felix's hips as he went "Didn't bring anything with me, didn't prepare either, so nothing more than hands this time" 

"Anything you want, you can do anything to me" Felix said, it was true, he'd let Leo do anything he wanted to him, would follow him into fire if he asked. 

Leo pulled one of his legs out of the trousers and underwear, not wanting to rip or stain them. As soon as he was free, their lips crashed together, and Leo took them both in hand, pace picking up as Felix's breathing grew ragged.

Leo thought in that moment that maybe the OSI were right, every part of the two fit together as if predestined to fall into each other.

He sat back up, free hand behind his back bracing himself on Felix's thigh, Leo slid his legs open further, letting the other see every move he made, thumb brushing over their heads and grip tightening as Felix thrust into Leo's grip, force moving the two in unison.

Felix couldn't look away if he tried, it was over too soon for his liking, the sight of Leo sent him over the edge: head thrown back, mouth slightly open and legs spread wide, he grabbed at Leo's hips, moaned his name and held him still as aftershocks came. 

Leo was about to start moving again, letting Felix go and taking himself back in hand, getting ready to finish off.

He was close, painfully hard and throbbing in time with is own heartbeat. 

Felix batted his hands away, lecherous grin in place, licked his lips as he said "My time to shine" 

He pulled Leo up his chest, knees landing either side of Felix's head, burying him between the other mans thighs.

'Hell of a way to go' he thought, mouth sliding down the length of Leo's dick. 

Leo let out a yelp as Felix began to bob, grabbing his hair and moaning his name.

Felix's hands were kneading his ass, pushing and pulling Leo's hips urging the other to fuck his mouth properly. Leo kept up the pace as Felix met him half way, humming each time and sending a shock through Leo.

"Felix -I'm gonna!" Leo was cut off as Felix swallowed him whole, hands gripping the others hair tight enough he felt strands come loose, one swallow from Felix and it was over, vision whiting out and legs shaking while he gasped for air.

He slumped forward elbows hitting ground and pulled his hips back so Felix could catch his breath, Leo stayed curled over the other man's head, breathing hard for a few moments and feeling the other plant kisses along his hip.

Eventually he moved down, lifting Felix's chin up and kissing the other, heart rates slowing as Felix held Leo in his lap.

"We should get back to the ship, you said I could do anything to you right?" Leo's pupils were still blown wide, they had months to catch up on and an empty ship with no one there to make noise complaints. 

"Oh fuck yeah" he said, all but threw the other off in his rush to get his pants up and dressed enough to head back for his promised round 2.

Felix laughed at the sight of Leo re-zipping his fly, he'd opted for bare essentials, shirt and vest still under his arm and outerwear tied around his waist, belt and fly still undone. Felix intending to use his very obviously post-sex look to rustle some feathers, hopefully Grimm's.

"I have to" he said pulling Felix's head down to whisper in his ear "how else will you undo it with your teeth" 

Leo laughed as he pulled away, taking the others hand and beginning the walk back to Unreliable.

"Fuck, you're going to kill me you know that right" and he'd let him.


End file.
